


In the end

by kettlekoi



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Angst, Death of both Goodnight and Billy, Gen, It's a bromance here, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlekoi/pseuds/kettlekoi
Summary: Goodnight and Billy have their final thoughts as the gatling bullets fly through Rose Creek.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	In the end

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly entered a cowboy phase and decided to write about the two characters who arguably have the best dynamic in this remake of the Magnificent 7... Robicheaux and Billy bromance rise up

As they yell, Billy and Goodnight know their time is at an end.

The gatling rips through the church steeple, blasting wood, metal and flesh. Goodnight’s scream is one of someone who knows no defeat, but gravity and force has at him as he blasts through the wooden structure of the steeple, tumbling down the roof, raking through tile and onto the dusty ground of the town. The clatter of his rifle follows, away from his grasp.

As the dirt enters his eyes, Goodnight wants to get up, but the bullets burn into him, dragging him further, and further down into the descent of defeat. His fingers twitch and ache for his rifle, just there in the blurry haze of horse tracks and dust. Even so, the weight of his eyelids are heavier than the solid grasp of his dear Winchester, and Goodnight knows his fight for Rose Creek has reached his due time, as he enters into his eternal slumber.

Death may well have been as swift as his old army aim.

It’s before even Billy himself could register it, as Goodnight’s yell falls into the air, body, rifle and being tumbling to the base of the church. But as the bullets make their impact on him, Billy now has his time to reflect and silently mourn for the loss of his closest friend, as he slumps against the corner of the stronghold.

_“Oh, Goody..”_

Was Goodnight silly to return? No, Billy knew Goodnight better than that, and he knew he returned for the sake of being side to side, one last time as comrades on fighting ground. He sighs to himself at Goodnight’s line at the salon a fortnight ago, ‘wherever I go, Billy goes’, and peeks at the navy blue flask, glinting in the hot light of the afternoon, watching it fade slowly away into the darkness consuming his sight.

Billy may have followed Goodnight, but Goodnight followed Billy this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made anyone cry :'D


End file.
